


Кровь бежит быстро

by allla5960



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простая истина: Беллами растет, приучая себя к мысли думать о сестре все время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь бежит быстро

**Author's Note:**

> Translation [blood runs fast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2359091) by [perfectlystill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlystill/pseuds/perfectlystill)
> 
> Переведено на Fandom Combat 2015 для команды fandom The 100 2015, отбечено командными бетами;  
> разрешение на перевод получено;  
> гет, драма и жесть по отношению к другим, но ламповый в некоторой форме инцест,  
> таймлан — много преканона, немного канона и чуток все смешано на самом деле, но оно того стоит.

**1.**   
Он находит ее лежащей на куче листьев, волосы жирные и сальные. Лицо бледное. Порез на губе, запекшаяся кровь. 

Он хватает ее за руку, сжимает, давит подушечкой большого пальца на рану. Когда он говорит, его голос тихий, но дикий: 

— Кто сделал тебе больно? 

Октавия закрывает глаза, выдыхает, кривит лицо. И молча сжимает его руку в ответ. 

**2.**   
Простая истина: Беллами растет, приучая себя к мысли думать о сестре всё время. 

На Ковчеге, когда он не с ней, он беспокоится. Он беспокоится, что ее найдут, поймают, запрут. Когда он с ней, он хочет, чтобы ее улыбка и смех были громкими и светлыми, до лучиков морщинок у глаз. Он хочет, чтобы она чувствовала себя в безопасности, в которой быть никогда не сможет. 

Простая истина: если ты привыкаешь думать о ком-то все время, то начинаешь думать о нем, даже когда не должен. 

**3.**  
Он находит её сидящей на его кровати, сшивающей клочки ткани вместе. Ее руки не очень ловкие, а движениям не хватает точности, хотя их мать учила её с тех пор, как она была маленькой. В ней накопилось слишком много энергии, думает Беллами. В ней нет должного терпения. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он. 

Она смотрит вверх и сдувает челку со лба, вздыхает. 

— Ничего. 

— Мама рассердится, если узнает, что ты переводишь ткань. 

— Я не трачу зря, — говорит она. — Я могу залатать ею платье. Всё равно она слишком изношена для чего-нибудь существенного. 

Ее палец пробегает над материалом; серый цвет поблек.

Беллами садится рядом с ней, стягивает ботинки пальцами ног. 

— Твои стежки становятся лучше. 

Она смотрит на кривую линию, вытаскивает свой самый последний стежок. Белая нить слишком выделяется на ткани. Она поджимает губы. 

— Спасибо. 

**4.**   
Октавии холодно по ночам. 

Когда она становится старше, она пытается притвориться, что это не так, но Беллами слышит шорох одеяла и скрип, когда она качается из стороны в сторону. 

— О, — шепчет он. Пространства слишком мало, и всё хорошо слышно. — О. 

— Что? — слишком громко хрипит она. Он вздрагивает, и она садится. — Я пытаюсь спать. 

Беллами смотрит на кровать их матери, на смятые простыни, вспоминает, что ее ещё нет дома, что она может сегодня не вернуться домой вообще. 

— Ляг на мамину кровать. Там теплее, чем на полу. 

— Она может прийти домой, — говорит Октавия. 

Она верит в это; он тоже хочет верить. 

— Тогда ложись со мной. 

— Нет, Бел. Тебе завтра на работу. 

Он вздыхает, трет рукой лицо. 

— Давай, ложись. 

Он не может разглядеть ее выражение в темноте, но видит, как ее руки двигаются, как поворачивается корпус, как она рассматривает его. Октавия выдыхает. 

— Ладно, но не дай мне украсть всё одеяло. 

Беллами улыбается, двигается так, что прижимается к стене. Октавия залезает, пытается растянуть маленькое одеяло так, чтобы накрыть их обоих. 

Беллами не спит, хотя Октавия уже заснула, завернувшись в одеяло и отобрав у него кусок... Её теплые ноги прижаты к его голеням. Она меньше, чем он ожидал, потому что он помнит её ребенком, малышкой, но она все ещё маленькая, даже во сне сворачивается в клубок, будто бы пытается стать невидимой. 

Он убирает пару прядей с ее лба, позволяя своим пальцам задержаться на коже. 

**5.**   
Однажды он говорит ей: 

— Ты единственный человек, который знает, каково это — иметь брата. 

— Я знаю, — говорит она, кроша свой кусочек печенья на стол. 

— Мы особенные, — он делает паузу, ждет, пока она не посмотрит на него. — Ты особенная. 

Октавия моргает, кусает нижнюю губу. 

— Ты особенная, — говорит он снова, любяще и ласково — легкие слова, но тяжелые на его языке. — Ты особенная для меня. 

**6.**  
У первой девушки, которую он целует, темные волосы, едва падающие на плечи. Она пахнет маслом и мылом, и Беллами знает, что ее отец — механик нижнего уровня. Она хлопает ресницами, криво улыбается и касается его руки. 

Она встает на цыпочки; он может чувствовать ее дыхание на своем лице. Он просто заполняет пробел. 

Он не разговаривает с ней на следующий день и ныряет в угол всякий раз, когда видит ее. 

**7.**  
Когда он видит Октавию, истекающую кровью, — порез широкий, но не глубокий, — в груди теснит, воздух сгущается, и его голова кружится. Ему приходится закрыть глаза, но он должен их открыть, должен знать, что он все ещё здесь. 

Он заботится о ней, должен заботиться, потому что никто больше не станет. Он должен заботиться о ней, потому что он не доверяет никому этого — быть с ней, прикасаться к ней и лечить ее нежные руки с мягкими пальцами. 

Он заботится о ней, потому что она — его сестра. 

Ночью он пробирается за пределы лагеря и блюет. 

**8.**   
Его мать говорит ему: 

— Твоя сестра. Твоя ответственность. 

Октавия говорит ему: 

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей защите. 

**9.**   
Октавия спрашивает его, знает ли он, как заплести волосы, и указывает на снимок девушки с рыжими волосами. Беллами никогда не видел эту девушку с рыжими волосами раньше. 

— Ты должна спросить у мамы, — говорит он. 

— Ее здесь нет. 

Беллами смеется, закатывает глаза. 

— Тогда ты можешь подождать, пока она вернется. 

— Я устала от ожидания, — говорит она, проводя пальцем по лицу девушки, по косе, лежащей на ее плече. Октавия хмурится, и ее глаза стекленеют. 

— Что случилось? — он обхватывает пальцами ее запястье и чувствует пульс под большим пальцем. 

— Я просто устала, — она кладет голову ему на плечо. — Я так устала, Бел. 

Он целует ее в макушку. 

— Я могу попробовать, — он прочищает горло. — Я могу попробовать заплести твои волосы. 

— Спасибо, — говорит она со слезами в голосе. 

Это занимает двадцать минут, и коса не имеет ничего общего с той, что у рыжеволосой девушки, но Октавия почти улыбается, глаза светлеют. 

— Спасибо, — говорит она снова, сжимая пальцами свои волосы. — Мне нравится. 

**10.**  
— Ты — единственный парень, которого я знаю, — говорит ему Октавия, криво усмехаясь. — Это немного странно, да? 

Он сглатывает, глядя на ее губы. 

— Немного. 

**11.**  
У первой девушки, которую он трахает, длинные светлые волосы, которые хлещут её по спине. 

Она младше, и когда он толкается в ней, даже не может вспомнить ее имени. 

Он хочет спросить, но она обвила своими ногами его талию, царапая каблуками спину. Он хочет спросить, но она тяжело дышит, пьяно закрывая глаза. Он хочет спросить, но решает, что это будет грубо. 

Когда все заканчивается, она отпихивает его, целует в щеку, сухие и потрескавшиеся губы касаются кожи. 

Он думает, что она, вероятно, тоже не знает его имени. 

Он не может решить, заставляет ли это чувствовать его себя лучше или хуже. 

**12.**   
— Ты всегда приходишь домой ко мне, — говорит Октавия. Она смеется, прижимая ладонь ко рту, чтобы заглушить смех. 

— Ты всегда ждешь, пока я приду домой к тебе, — отвечает Беллами. Он выскальзывает из своей куртки. На ней дыра — прямо под мышкой. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я починила ее? — она встает и сквозь слезы тыкает пальцем. 

— Все нормально, — он трогает ее за плечо, протискивается мимо нее и садится. Его тело чувствует тяжесть. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты тратила свое время. 

Она кусает губы, все ещё поглядывая на потрепанную куртку. 

— Ты говоришь так, потому что мама дает мне только ужасную ткань? 

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я бы лучше просто поговорил с тобой. 

— Ну, — она хватает ткань крепче, берет швейный набор и начинает перебирать его. — Я бы предпочла чувствовать себя полезной. 

Он следит за изгибом её спины. Он видит её позвоночник через платье, думает о том, чтобы провести пальцами по хребту. 

— Если ты настаиваешь. 

Она поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, волосы красиво обрамляют лицо, уголки губ загнуты вверх. 

— Я настаиваю. 

**13.**  
Он прижимает ладонь тыльной стороной к ее лбу. Ее кожа влажная, а глаза большие, испуганные. 

— Эй, — шепчет он. — С тобой все будет в порядке. Обещаю. 

Он берет ее на руки, поднимая с пола вместе с одеялом. Оно промокло от пота. Он кладет ее в свою постель и заворачивает в свое одеяло, хватает и мамино одеяло тоже и оборачивает вокруг нее. Она дрожит, будто ей холодно, зубы стучат, хотя ее кожа горячая. Он трогает ее лоб снова, позволяет своим пальцам сплестись с ее волосами. 

— Ты будешь в порядке, — снова говорит он. 

Он чувствует себя беспомощным. 

— У меня болит голова, — ее голос трещит, и она щурит закрытые глаза. Дыхание неглубокое. 

Паника глухо стучит в его сердце, горло перехватывает. Октавия... Когда она была маленькой, их мама всегда говорила, что лихорадка выходит через пот, плотно заворачивала сестрёнку в одеяло и крепко держала, и уверенно говорила Беллами, что всё будет в порядке. 

Он всегда верил. 

Октавия не болела годами. 

Он делает глубокий вдох, игнорирует скручивающийся желудок и дрожащие руки. Он забирается к ней в постель, обнимает ее и тянет к себе, прячет ее голову под своим подбородком. 

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, закрывая глаза. — Ты должна быть в порядке. 

**14.**  
Год в заточении для Октавии длится долго. Каждый день тянется, безнадежно и утомительно. 

Он возвращается в свою маленькую, пустую и холодную комнату. Он ложится и сжимает кулаки. 

Беллами думает, что если бы не был так зол, то, наверное, позволил бы себе умереть. 

**15.**   
Их мать получает на руки небольшой музыкальный плеер. Беллами не спрашивает ее, как она это сделала, — он уверен, что не хочет этого знать. Песни там старые, думает Беллами, старые докатастрофно, довоенно. Проигрыватель старый, и музыка звучит негромко; если заговорить вслух, голос легко перекроет её. 

Беллами и Октавия танцуют по комнате под музыку. Она кружится и кружится, выбрасывает руки в стороны, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Она тихо смеется, ее лицо краснеет. Он хватает ее за руку, крутит сам. Он кладет руку ей на талию, тянет ее к себе, прижимает к себе, зарываясь носом в ее волосы. Он качается по кругу, чувствует ее улыбку у своей ключицы. Он слабо улыбается, тоже закрывает глаза и делает вид, что они где-то не здесь. Он делает вид, что они где-то во дворце, вальсируют на балу. Он делает вид, что они свободны, хотя никогда не были. 

Он должен сделать вид, что они не родственники, но он не знает как. 

Когда она говорит, тихо и глухо, прямо ему в кожу: 

— Я люблю эту песню. 

Он кивает, выворачивает руку на ее спине и прижимает к себе ещё ближе. Он не доверяет себе ответить. 

**16.**   
Он видит ее снова, грязь размазана по ее лицу, под ногтями, волосы длиннее, заплетены. Лицо худое. 

Он видит ее снова и удерживает ее лицо в своих руках. Как будто видит ее впервые. Беллами прижимается губами ко лбу Октавии, медлит; к носу, медлит. Он смотрит на нее, глаза влажные и темные. Он смотрит на ее рот, изящный изгиб губ. Она кивает, руки оборачиваются вокруг его запястий. 

Он целует ее, и это ощущение похоже на дыхание. 

— Я люблю тебя, старший брат, — говорит она, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. 

**17.**   
Октавия тянет руки выше головы, ее тело прямое и негибкое. 

— Ты думаешь, я буду, как мама? 

Беллами замирает, опуская блокнот. 

— Почему? 

Она пожимает плечами, скользя ногой вперед. 

— Я просто думала раньше, во время обыска, что не могу ничего сделать. Я буду заперта здесь всю жизнь. Но может быть, если я буду, как мама, то смогу выйти, понимаешь? 

— Нет, — говорит он, голос суров. Глаза Октавии расширяются, будто она почти испугалась. — Ты не будешь, как мама. 

— Что ты собираешься делать, Бел? — она передергивает плечами и втягивает шею. — Ты не сможешь жениться, завести детей. Не сможешь, если будешь скрывать меня каждый день. Я не хочу такого для тебя. 

Он смотрит на нее, чувствует, как его решимость тает. 

— Мне это нужно. 

— Так было бы легче. Если бы я могла... — она прикусывает нижнюю губу и отрывает пятки от пола. 

— Не было бы. 

— Не сразу, да. Я могла бы что-нибудь придумать. 

Беллами вдыхает и поводит плечами, он слишком напряжен. 

— Я только хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности. 

Она сглатывает, кивает. 

— Но, я думаю, если бы я была кем-то с достаточной властью, я бы... 

— Нет! — он с грохотом хлопает кулаком по столу. Октавия делает шаг назад. — Нет. Ты не будешь этого делать. Я не позволю тебе. 

Она сжимает челюсти. 

**18.**   
Лицо Финна искажает гнев, когда он говорит: 

— Ты убил бы нас всех, чтобы спасти Октавию. 

Беллами щурится, а затем жестко отталкивает его. 

— Хорошо, что я не должен этого делать. 

**19.**   
Он смотрит в потолок, прислушивается к шуму Ковчега. Их мать никогда не уходила так надолго. Она перестала тайком возвращаться ночью обратно, но Беллами все равно прислушивается к ее шагам. 

Он слышит, как Октавия спит в постели их матери, видит, что она лежит на боку, ее рот чуть приоткрыт, одеяло спадает на бедра. Он закрывает глаза, цепляясь за кровать руками, пока костяшкам пальцев не становится больно, пока он не чувствует, как его пальцы сводят спазмы. 

Он слышит ее учащенное дыхание. 

— Бел, — говорит она. — Беллами.

Слоги сливаются вместе, ломаясь у нее во рту. 

Он снова смотрит на нее. Она сдвинулась, половина ее лица вжата в матрас. Но она все ещё спит. 

Беллами ворочается, отворачивает лицом к стене. 

Он не трогает себя. 

**20.**  
Энергия в их секции выключается. 

Все накрывает темнотой, и звуки Ковчега, живого и работающего, перестают проникать в их дом. 

Октавия замирает рядом с ним, хватает за руку. 

— Что происходит? 

— Я не знаю, — говорит он. — Я уверен, они скоро это исправят. 

— Хорошо, — она не отпускает его руку. — Можешь рассказать мне историю? 

Беллами кладет ей руку на колено, моргает, пока глаза не привыкнут к темноте. 

— Одиссей и Пенелопа любили друг друга очень сильно. Они поженились, но вскоре Одиссей покинул ее, чтобы участвовать в Троянской войне. В то время, как он ушел, мужчины стали преследовать Пенелопу. Они надеялись, что она поверит в смерть ее мужа и выйдет замуж за одного из них вместо Одиссея. Чтобы не выбирать жениха, она шила похоронный саван и говорила, что выйдет замуж, когда он будет закончен. Но она была подлая, О. Каждую ночь она распускала часть савана, чтобы никогда его не закончить

— Мне она нравится, — говорит Октавия, в поисках тепла она прижимается к нему. В комнате становится прохладнее. 

— Когда Одиссей возвращается, он прикидывается нищим. Он видит, что его жена была ему верна, и, возможно, не зная, кто он такой, она говорит ему, что выйдет замуж за того, кто натянет тетиву на лук ее мужа и выстрелит так, чтобы стрела прошла через двенадцать колец. 

Октавия вздыхает. Она переплетает пальцы с пальцами Беллами и сжимает их. 

— Только Одиссей мог это сделать. И Пенелопа была достаточно умна, чтобы знать — эта задача невыполнима. И это так. И он стреляет. 

— И они живут долго и счастливо, — заканчивает Октавия. 

— Да, они живут долго и счастливо. 

Она прислоняется головой к его плечу, и ее волосы щекочут его шею. 

— Беллами? 

— Да? 

— Люди все ещё любят друг друга очень сильно? Осталось ли так много веры друг в друга? 

— Я люблю тебя очень сильно, — он шепчет, едва шевеля губами. Он может видеть свое дыхание, когда говорит. 

Октавия поднимает голову. Она целует его в щеку, отодвигается и тщательно наблюдает за ним, будто бы что-то ищет. Она тянется снова и целует его в челюсть. 

Беллами сжимает ее руку, стискивает зубы. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— Я хочу этого, — говорит она. 

Он смотрит на нее; тени рисуют в ней что-то, чего он никогда не видел прежде. Он сглатывает и кивает. 

Он позволяет Октавии поцеловать его первой, губы нажимают легко, неуверенно. Он держит ее лицо в своих руках, целует ее в ответ, углубляя поцелуй. Она тише, чем всегда, почти как призрак, но ее пальцы зарываются в его волосы, и она облизывает контур его рта. 

**21.**   
Простая ложь: нет никаких других братьев и сестер в мире, и никто не может этого понять. Никто не может посмотреть на их отношения и сказать, что это неправильно. 

**22.**   
— Угадай, что я сделала сегодня? — Октавия держит что-то за спиной, подпрыгивая на носочках. 

— Что? 

— Я сшила себе новое платье, — мяч, который она держала в руках, оказывается скомканной тканью. Это лоскутное одеяло из старых кусочков серого и синего, с крапинками красного и зеленого. — Что думаешь? 

— Мило. 

— Мило? — она поднимает бровь, бьет его по руке. — Я потратила на это так много времени, Бел. Я долго думала, как расположить лоскуты. 

— Я просто беспокоюсь, что оно недостаточно толстое, что согреть тебя, — он касается его, трет платье между большим и указательным пальцами. Оно на ощупь как бумага — слишком тонкое. 

Она закатывает глаза. 

— Я буду в порядке, — она держит его напротив себя, разглаживая рукой. — Оно мне нравится. 

Он наклоняет голову, смотрит на то, как ее волосы падают каскадом через плечо. 

— Оно действительно красивое. 

Она усмехается во весь рот и прыгает вперед, чтобы обнять его. 

Он думает, что она — самый живой человек, которого он знает. 

**23.**   
Первый раз, когда он спит с Октавией, он не снимает ее платье, просто сбивает в кучу над животом и целует пупок; сбивает ниже груди и целует груди. Он целует ее в шею, низ ее ног, внутреннюю часть ее бедра. 

Они ничего не говорят. 

Он слушает, как ее дыхание учащается так, что все, что он может слышать, это громкий противный барабанный бой в его затылке. Он смотрит, как она засасывает нижнюю губу в свой рот, стоны вырываются через силу. Она краснеет ниже груди; мурашки рассеиваются по коже, вниз по рукам, животу, ногам. 

Он целует ее и чувствует, как ее язык смело касается его зубов. Он пробует ее, фокусируется на пальцах в волосах, удерживая ее за бедра. Он наблюдает за ее лицом, когда она кончает, рот открыт, но она молча выгибается. 

Когда она моргает, открывая свои глаза, они светятся ярче. 

Он ничего не говорит, но убирает ей волосы со лба и целует, а она слабо улыбается ему в шею. 

**24.**   
Когда он узнает о маскараде, все, о чем он может думать, это то, что Октавия любит танцевать.


End file.
